USS Urafiki
=NCC 118554= ADF registry CA-170. Meaning "Friendship" is Swahili the USS Urafiki is the first Starfleet ship of that name. The Crest was created by Anna Nutomo of Landing, Savanna. Dolphin Class (Blue/fleet Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser. The Dolphin was the first class of diSodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. This will be the last of the Dolphin class ships. It is superseded by the Amani class. The Dolphins were built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the DiSodium HE warp drive system (Blue Dolphin), which is preferred by the Horned Fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. The Blue/Fleet indicates a Dolphin with an HE drives, but configured for a multi-species crew. A natural born Zoo Ship The USS Urafiki was originally the ISS Dannon. A stable mirror duplicate of the USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546 (CA-122). It has been in the shipyard for several years getting everything relabeled and studied to make sure nothing nasty was going to pop up. Temporal Investigations and all concerned are finally satisfied she is an asset, not a danger. (We understand that Li'ira M got herself nasty drunk the day the Urafiki rolled out.) One of the things the Urafiki now has is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. One cargo bay has been replaced with more antimatter pods. Antimatter storage is up 50%. But, she does not have A colony kit. She has dozens in toaster sized boxes, just add energy. If you have the extra elemental mass you can cut down on the energy needed by supplying mass as well. Need a colony kit? Do some transporter mining, unfreeze a colony kit. Enterprise D Scale *'Science capacity' 1500 -- larger and more capable labs, sensors in the Class 20 range. *'Crew Comfort' 1500 -- The vessel is larger but carries no larger a crew. *'Duration' 2200 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *'Medical facilities' 1200 -- Same sized crew more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. '' *'Tactical maneuvering''' 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *'Strategic Speed' 6,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds7 Max wf Ds9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day.'' *'Defense' 2200 -- Class 14 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *'Offense' 2200 -- Class 14 phaser banks, 4 octocopos turrets with quantum torpedos, Class 14 ionic disruptors co-axial with the turrets. *'Versatility' 1100 -- Performs the same mission much the same way. *'Internal Security' 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' Auxiliaries *'USS Theodore Sturgeon --' - Captain's Yacht Nelson Class scout ship. Located on the dorsal spine behind the bridge. *'USS Simon R. Green --' - Runabout 1 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *'USS Alvin Toffler --' - Runabout 2 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *Shuttles: The Urafiki has a standard collection of type 7 and 8 shuttlecraft and type 15 and 16 Shuttlepods. They also have a number of berks. Crew Command/Opperations *'CO:' Real Admiral Taraban -- Ane male; An officer of great experience. The commander of the Builder Squadron. The only Ane that was ever a Klingon house Lord (abet briefly). He has been in MOC since assigned to the USS Questing CB-5. He is stepping into Starfleet directly and GXC at the personal request of Fleet Admiral Hailey. Amd. Hailey has said that getting San Francisco's panties in a bunch was not the prime reason. Taraban is not San Francisco's favorite person. They were not happy being handed him by the ADF as his Starfleet career was spotty in the goring people category. Even with an exemplary record since (Even with the occasional gored Klingon House Lord) the aging out old guard would prefer to not have him. Amd. Hailey disagrees, as does the current head of Fleet command. One of the Urafikis. *'XO:' Captain (brevet) Magia Fulard -- Poong female: A kid when the Harrier came thorough Zantree space she was inspired to explore the stars herself. Through thick and thin she has persevered and has been promoted to XO of a heavy cruiser. One of the fleet's most difficult postings. She just got shoved into command. *'Opps:' Lt. Cmd. Cadalan -- Ane female: A transfer from the Questing. One of the Urafikis. Quite competence in a squirmy four legged package. *''Lt Rodilan'' -- Aneilog female: Operations specialist. Usually the beta shift opps officer. One of the Habers. *'CpO:' Commander Faldalan -- Aneilog RI female: Computer officer is a necessary part of the crew on an HE equipped ship. She ranks just under the First Officer. She runs all the automatic functions of the vessel. Faldalan is a flirt and easy, even for Ane. She has a G4 body and has always been an Aneilog. She has two G3 bodies she uses to spread herself around a bit. She also runs the ships bio population, except for RD-X5, he is a colleague. *''Lt Trailan'' -- Aneilog female: Pilot, reserve helm officer, shuttle pilot. Crazy for flying machines. She has it Human bad. She even tried a Wright Flyer once, and managed to not crash it. Currently unmated. *''Cmd Tilly Schrobu'' -- Badger female: Exchange officer from the Baggazoku Alliance. One of half a dozen on the Urafiki. Commanded the Yellow Flower light frigate that contacted the Urafiki. "End this war and I'll bear your cubs.*" It did not come to that but she has a bit of a crush on Ane. The physical experiment was interesting if awkward. (*It's a cultural indication of extreme gratitude not an actual offer of reproduction.) Engineering *'CENG:' Lt. Cmd. RD-X5 -- R2 Astromech: From a galaxy far far away. RD-X5 keeps his original body, although he's upgraded it quite a bit using federation technology. Like many Astromechs, he's known on the RI net as a fun loving personality. Astromechs are fond of jokes involving engineering principles and higher mathematics. He has a holoprojector built into him, much better than the old one in blue with raster lines. When necessary, he projects an image of a distinguished looking human, who looks and sounds like Christopher Lee. This face and upper body are how he communicates with humans who are not expecting a droid to hold rank. He has even has the image claim to be Zargo Mothra, the actual engineer, who interfaces with the galaxy through his trusty Astromech. The image makes his former star destroyer crew mates do spit takes. The man was the star Destroyer's head chef. Deep down inside RD-X5 is not entirely sure it's okay for a droid to hold rank. But he enjoys being helpful so much that he's basically skated past his own uncertainty. His schedules for tasks can be a touch too specific and rigid. But he's a nice guy about it. he understands that organic life forms are not droids and don't think like that Communication Tactical *'CS/T:' Lt. Cmd. Haroban -- Aneilog male. His bond group (The Habers) is on the ship in various roles. He works on not being over protective of his four footed brethren. He wants to get between every Ane and anyone who wants to hurt them. Because he's Ane, his over protective streak covers all the friends of the Ane and his crew. In his spare time, he studies crimes and incidents of violence, as well as policing and security publications. He also practices tactical shooting and martial arts. His hobby, though is energy weapons. Like a gun nut with guns, Haroban is like that with phasers and other energy weapons. he has a scary collection. He upgrades his own weapons to levels that other might consider... excessive. He has hand built many weapons in his collection and dreams about energy beam densities. He has several specially modified weapons for various applications. *''Nosjeny Grobona'' Tanaki Male. Nosjeny, is an older, grizzled combat veteran Tanaki. He has a cybernetic arm and a cybernetic eye. He was a soldier, a mercenary and a street thug. Now he is a red shirt. He joined Starfleet to look after his grand daughter Naizy. He sees her as a wonderful, super smart naive girlie. He see Starfleet as a bunch of well meaning, good kids. Perhaps a little too naive. He takes it upon himself to educate the newbies on how to fight, how to win and how to watch their backs for dirty tricks. Fundamentally, he only cares about Starfleet and the Federation to the degree his granddaughter does. He is deeply cynical. He cares about the people close to him. He is devoted to his grandaughter. Medical *'CMO:' Lt Cmd. Cauldia -- Kamla female: A Bunny Girl from Doowneerg. not only a very competent doctor, she is also a wizard at pharmacology. A snugly bunny. *''Lt. Unalan'' -- Aneilog female: Ane Healer, part of the medical staff and one of the Habers. *'Ship's Counselor:' Lr Commander T'varna -- Vulcan female: A Vulcan Counselor interested in exploring your emotional state and reviewing it reasonably with you. Very reasonable, but also touchy feely, which is weird for a Vulcan. She has the best natural telepathic shields on the ship *'Ships Caterer:' Lt Commander Cindalan -- Ane Female: A full on Ane Mom even if a maiden. Cindalan is one of the Urafikis. Caterer is a position brought over form the ADF. The equivalent in Starfleet would be a morale officer. Sciences *'CSO:' Fazra Kabooble -- Nazri female. Considered a nut and a pervert at home, because she wanted to go see other places and wasn't all that convinced Nazra was the best place and the Nazri were the bhest people. Her perversion is encouraged by Starfleet and Oz. *''Lt Coraban'' -- Ane Male: Physics department math wizz, specialist in the stuff that makes people crazy. One of the Urafikis. *''Lt. Graban'' -- Aneilog male: Xeno-Sociology, first contact certified. Cool under pressure type that is an excellent descalator of potentially hostile encounters. One of the Habers. *''Naizy Grobona'' -- Tanaki Female. Naizy is perky young female Tanaki. She is wizard with High Energy physics and assist with this sort of techno-magic. She is very good at non-linear thinking, and an asset to any ship in space. She is enjoying the hell out exploring space, making new friends and exploring new weird phenomena. *''Lt. Ulydalan'' -- Ane RI female. Ship rated, otherwise a social scientist. Other Crew *'Tanaki crew:' 199 now experienced young technicians and crewmen, all excited to be exploring space! 49 old hands from various militaries and space exploration forces on Tanak. *'Five Badger Exchange officers' from the Baggazoku Alliance. Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:Starbase 600 Category:Epiphany Trek